Eine kleine Gesichte über Sirius Black
by Bananenschnee
Summary: Sirius' Kindheit und die Zeit, als er noch in dem Haus lebte, das nicht sein zu Hause war. by Mrs. Schnee
1. Chapter 1

Ein Tag voller Spaß 

Die Sonne ging über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel von London auf. Nur die kräftigsten Strahlen erkämpften sich den Weg zu der Stadt an der Themse. Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen auch die ganzen beschäftigten Leute und belebten die frühmorgendlichen Straßen von London. Neben den ganzen beschäftigten Büroangestellten mit Anzug und Krawatte tauchten auch Jogger in Trainingsanzügen auf und liefen durch die vielen Parks. Manche hatten sich zu richtigen Massen gesammelt und liefen jetzt gemeinsam durch den Park.

Im laufe des Tages gewann die Sonne den Kampf mit den Wolken und setzte sich durch. Die Sonnenstrahlen drangen nun in jede kleine Ecke. Es wurde richtig warm und so suchte man in ganz London nach einen Stückchen Schatten. Die Büroangestellten, die ihre Kaffeepause genossen, versteckten sich in den kühlen Cafés und die Jogger suchten bei den Bäumen im Park ihr Glück.

Nur einer kleinen Gestalt schien die Hitze wenig auszumachen. Es war ein kleines Kind mit großen, grauen Augen, die alles aufmerksamst untersuchten, und pechschwarzen Haaren, die wie ein Helm sich auf den Kopf legten. Seiner Kleidung her zu vermuten, stammte der Junge aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit kleinen Rüschen an den Enden der Ärmel und Kragen. Darüber war eine schwarze Weste. Dazu passend trug der Junge eine kurze, schwarze Hose mit kleinen Stiefelchen.

Er ging zielstrebig durch den Park und hielt erst vor einem großen Platz mit lauter Sand und komischen Stahlgerüsten. Dort spielten sehr viele Kinder, die im selben Alter waren wie der schwarzhaarige Junge. Doch keiner der Kinder schien ihn zu kennen. Auch er ging nicht weiter. Er blieb exakt vor den Rand stehen und betrachtete das bunte Tummeln der Kinder.

Die Mütter der Kinder haben sich auf die Bänke unter den Schatten setzt und betrachteten, dass ihr Kind keinen Unfug anstellte.

Irgendwann bemerkte ein kleines blondes Mädchen den Jungen und lief zu ihm. „Spiel doch mit uns!", forderte es auf. Der Junge betrachtete das Mädchen erst eingehend. Das rote Kleid hatte überall Sand- und Grasflecken. Anscheinend hatte es auch keine Schuhe an.

„Tut mir leid. Aber meine Eltern haben mir strengstens verboten, mich zu beschmutzen!", sagte der Junge höflich dennoch auch äußerst förmlich.

„Ach komm schon! Ist doch nichts dabei! Meine Mama hat auch eine Bürste mit zum Dreckabklopfen! Na komm endlich!", lachte das Mädchen.

Sie nahm den Jungen an die Hand und zog ihn in den Sand. Total überrascht ließ sich der Junge von dem Mädchen ziehen. Er war noch nie auf so einen komischen Boden gelaufen. Was war das? Der Junge bückte sich und hob einzelne Sandkörnchen auf. Sie waren grobkörniger als Pulver aber dennoch liefen sie fast wie Wasser durch seine Finger.

Das blonde Mädchen hatte ziemlich viel von diesem komischen Sand in der Hand. War das gesund? Anscheinend. Denn sonst würden die Eltern ihre Kinder bestimmt nicht in diesem Ding spielen.

„Marie! Komm endlich! Unsere Burg ist bald fertig!", riefen andere Kinder dem blonden Mädchen zu. Es rannte auch sofort zu seinen Freunden und ließ den Jungen alleine im Sandkasten stehen.

Er war zu sehr mit dem Sand beschäftigt, als das ihn jetzt irgendwas stören konnte. Es machte Spaß den Sand durch seine Hände fließen zu lassen. Vor lauter Begeisterung musste er sich setzen. Doch es gab keine normale Sitzgelegenheit in diesem großen Meer aus Sand. Also war er gezwungen sich auf einen kleinen Hügel zu setzen.

Dort verweilte er eine Weile bis er irgendwann ein Paar nackte, sandige Füße sah. Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf und erblickte einen anderen dunkelbraunhaarigen Jungen, der eine Jeanslatzhose mit einem weiß-rot-gestreiften T-Shirt trug. Seine braunen Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

„Wer bist du? Du hast dich auf meinen Sandhaufen gesetzt!", rief er sofort los, als er sah, dass ihn der Fremdling bemerkte. Er schubste ihn weg und funkelte ihn böse an.

Der Junge sprang sofort auf und klopfte sich die Kleidung sauber. Dann sah er verständnislos zu den Jungen und meinte dann: „Mein Name ist Sirius Black. Ich bin der Erbe der Blacks."

Der Junge sah Sirius weiterhin feindselig an. Da Sirius einen Streit zwischen seinen Altersgenossen vermeiden wollte, fragte er: „Und wer bist du?"

Sofort plusterte sich der Junge auf. Er griff mit seinen Händen in den Sand und entnahm so viel Sand, wie er in seinen Händen halten konnte. Doch anstatt, es wie Sirius getan hatte, durch seine Hände rieseln zu lassen, warf er kurzerhand den Sand auf Sirius.

Sirius stolperte zurück und fiel auf den weichen Boden. Sofort kam eine der vielen Mütter angerannt und rief: „Kevin! Wie oft denn noch? Du sollst keine Kinder mit Sand bewerfen!"

Die Mutter schimpfte erst mit ihren Sohn, der nur breit grinste und dann drehte sie sich zu Sirius, der gegen die Tränen kämpfte.

„Wo ist denn deine Mama?", fragte die Frau fürsorglich.

„Meine liebe Frau Mutter ist im Anwesend der Blacks und bereitet das Abendbankett vor!", antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgetreu.

„Weiß sie, dass du hier bist?", forschte die Mutter von Kevin weiter.

„Sie hat mich Miss South übergeben.", antwortete Sirius fröhlich weiter.

„Wo ist denn diese Miss South?", lächelte die Mutter. Sie vermutete richtig, dass es sich um Miss South um das Kindermädchen handelte. Woher hätte auch die arme Frau wissen sollen, dass es keine Miss South gab und der junge Sirius sie nur erfand.

„Miss South hat mich hier gelassen, damit ich neue Kinder kennen lerne... Sie ist einkaufen gegangen!", antwortete Sirius scheinheilig grinsend.

„Ach so! Dann werde ich auf dich etwas aufpassen, bis diese Miss South zurück kommt! Gib mir mal deine Schuhe und deine Weste... die muss ja nicht unbedingt dreckig werden!", lächelte die fürsorgliche Mutter.

Sirius gab der Fremden seine Sachen, beobachtete aber ganz genau, wo sie diese hingelegt hatte. Jetzt stand ihm ein ganzer Tag voller Spaß mit den anderen Kindern nichts mehr im Weg.

Sie bauten große Paläste aus Sand, die wirklich manchmal von fragwürdiger Architektur zeugten. Danach gab es ein großes Puppentheater mit vielen bunten Figuren, wie der Kasper, die Prinzessin, das Krokodil, der Teufel, der König, die Königin, die Hexe, die Oma und noch vielen anderen.

Bald wurden die Kinder jedoch unruhig und hatten auch Hunger. So veranstalteten die Mütter ein großes Picknick und Sirius wurde herzlichst eingeladen. Es war lecker und jeder hatte etwas gefunden, was ihm schmeckte.

Nachdem alle zufrieden und satt waren, gähnten die Kinder und schliefen ein. Auch Sirius fühlte sich ausgepowert und rollte sich ein.

Irgendwann gegen später Nachmittag wurden die Kinder alle wieder mehr oder weniger aktiv. Sie rannten vom Springbrunnen in den Sandkasten und wieder zurück. Viele fielen auch auf ihre Knie, doch das war nicht schlimm, es waren nur ein paar grüne Flecke und ab und zu eine kleine Schramme, die aber nicht weh tat.

Die Sonne färbte den Himmel schon in roten Farben doch noch immer tauchte keine keine Miss South auf. Die freundliche Mutter wollte auch Sirius nicht alleine durch die Stadt nach Hause wandern lassen.

„Komm! Ich bring dich nach Hause!", bot sie an.

„Tut mir leid, jedoch kenne ich den Weg nicht mit ihren Gefährt!", antwortete Sirius und sah auf das kleine weiße Auto der Frau.

„Oh... Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das alleine schaffst?", fragte sie immer wieder nach.

„Ja... Vielen Dank für den schönen Tag!", bedankte sich Sirius und verbeugte sich kurz. Dann nahm er der Frau seine Weste und Schuhe ab. Die Schuhe konnte er nicht anziehen, da er zu dreckige Füße hatte. Also zog er nur die Weste über das beschmutzte Hemd. Er sah dem weißen Auto noch eine kurze Weile hinterher, als er dann in der Menge der Londoner verschwand.


	2. Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf

Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf 

Irgendwas in ihm sagte den jungen Black, dass er schon erwartet wurde. Langsam ging er auf einen runden Platz, in dessen Mitte etwas grüner Rasen wuchs. Die großen Häuser waren noch nicht so heruntergekommen, wie sie in den nächsten Jahren verfallen würden. Zögernd ging er zu den großen Häusern. Die Straße war äußerst kalt. Kein Wunder, über den ganzen Tag war der Platz in dunklen Schatten eingehüllt.

Sirius blieb stehen und sah stur zwischen die Häuser Nummer Elf und Dreizehn. Dann holte er einmal ganz tief Luft und ging stur auf die Bretterwand zu. Bald würde er sogar dagegen laufen. Doch bevor Sirius auch nur einen Schritt von dem Bürgersteig machen konnte. Quetschte sich ein weiteres Haus genau vor den Jungen. Dieser sah missmutig die große schwarze Tür an. Alles in ihm schrie, er solle umkehren und hier nie wieder zurückkehren.

Doch er hörte nicht auf die inneren Stimmen und ging die sieben dunklen Treppen hoch. Als er die letzte Treppenstufe bestiegen hatte, drehte er sich noch mal um und betrachtete das abendliche London.

Er hätte gerne noch viele solcher Tage erlebt. Aber er durfte nicht. Wie schön es gewesen war, im Sand zu spielen... mit anderen Kindern zu lachen... und vor allem einmal wirklich Kind zu sein.

Sirius drehte sich wieder um und klopfte an die große Tür. Er war eh schon viel zu spät dran, als dass er sich jetzt noch Träumereien erlauben durfte. Wie sehr er sich auf die Schule freute. Weg von Zuhause und den strengen Regeln.

Mit dunklen Vorahnungen ging die große Tür laut knarrend auf. Sirius seufzte ein letztes mal und trat in den dunklen Flur ein. Niemand war da um ihn zu begrüßen. Keine Mutter, die ihn sehnsüchtig in den Arm nahm und gestand, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihren Erstgeborenen machte.

Kein Vater der Sirius begrüßte und lachte, weil sein Sohn endlich erwachsen wurde und nun schon alleine irgendwohin ging. Nein, stattdessen stand eine kleine Gestallt mit einem Lendenschurz, die genauso groß war wie Sirius.

Die Kreatur nahm Sirius die Schuhe ab und huschte so schnell wie nur möglich in den Keller. Doch bald darauf kam die Kreatur wieder in den dunklen Flur und geleitete Sirius durch mehrere kleinere Räume, bis zu einen großen ovalen Raum. Sirius blieb noch vor der Tür stehen und wartete, bis man ihn reinbat.

„Kreacher möchte Ihnen den jungen Black bringen! Er ist endlich nach Hause gekehrt!", rief die Kreatur mit schriller Stimme durch den Raum. Das summen der vielen Stimmen verebbte und man hörte eine männliche Stimme: „Wenn Sie mich bitte kurz entschuldigen würden!"

Ein Knarren deutete darauf, dass ein Stuhl gerückt wurde. Das Geräusch von schweren Schritten wanderte zu der Tür, hinter der Sirius schon fast kauerte. Er hatte sich unbewusst kleiner gemacht, in der Hoffnung, man würde ihn dann leichter übersehen. Doch leider übersah ihn der stämmige Mann mit dem großen schwarzen Spitzbart nicht.

Er packte Sirius am Kragen und zog ihn wieder zurück in den Flur. Von dort scheuchte er seinen Sohn die Treppe hoch. Sirius stolperte hastig die Treppen hoch. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass seine Mutter ihn empfangen würde und nicht sein Vater. Sein Vater war äußerst strenger als seine Mutter. Auch neigte er früher zur Gewalt.

Sirius rannte in sein Zimmer und versteckte sich in der hintersten Ecke hinterm großen Schrank. Doch sein Vater hatte ihn grade noch gesehen und zog ihn raus. Er brüllte laut und fluchte viel. Irgendwann schmerzten Sirius Ohren und er hielt sich diese zu. Doch die kleinen Hände wurde von den Ohren gerissen und der Vater brüllte weiter.

Irgendwann rannen auch die ersten Tränen aus den Augen von Sirius. Doch anstatt eine Milderung des Gemüts von dem großen Mann zu bewirken, wurde er nur wütender und brüllte weiter und lauter als zuvor.

Endlich verstummte der Mann und ließ von seinem Sohn ab. Ein kleines Baby schrie. Anscheinend wurde es vom Lärm geweckt. Der Vater stieß seinen Sohn von sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius rollte sich sofort ein und versuchte sein Zittern zu verstecken. Doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Angst, sein Vater könnte wieder ins Zimmer kommen.

‚Nur keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen!', dachte sich der kleine Junge.

Bald hörte Sirius eine Frauenstimme, die beruhigend ein Lied summte. Sirius kannte das Lied und die Stimme. Seine Mutter summte ein Wiegenlied für ihren Sohn. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte glücklich. Bald verstummte auch das Geschrei vom Baby und es wurde ruhig. Es wurde ungewöhnlich still.

Doch dann knarrte wieder die Zimmertür und sie ging auf. Sirius sah erschrocken nach oben. Seine Mutter war gekommen. Sofort rappelte sich Sirius auf und lief zu seiner Mutter.

Wie froh er doch war, dass sie ihn endlich erlöste. Seine Mutter schien ihm in diesen Moment wie ein Engel. Doch kaum hatte er sich an ihr weites Kleid geklammert wurde er wieder weggestoßen.

Sirius kam hart auf den Boden auf und starrte seine Mutter an. Diese schimpfte ihn, weil er ihr Kleid schmutziggemacht hatte.

„Mama...", flüsterte Sirius leise. „Es tut mir leid..."

Doch diese schien es überhört zu haben und fragte ihn erzürnt wo er gewesen war, warum er sich so dreckig gemacht hätte.

„Alle sind hier! Alle sind gekommen um deinen Geburtstag zu feiern! Und du bist nicht zuhause gewesen! Weißt du welche Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben! Wo warst du?", schrie die Frau.

Sirius wagte kaum zu antworten. Doch als ihn seine Mutter so wütend und enttäuscht anstarrte sagte er: „Im Park... Mit paar Freunden... Wir haben viel gespielt... und auch viel Spaß gehabt..."

Wieder lächelte er. Seine Mutter machte sich Sorgen um ihn und er konnte sie endlich auch einmal beruhigen. Wie oft hatte sie ihm beigestanden und geholfen. Endlich konnte er ihr das zurückgeben!

„Welche Freunde?", fragte die Frau misstrauisch.

„Sie waren im Park... Nichtmagische Kinder...", antwortete Sirius fröhlich. „Wirklich... Sie sind gar nicht so schlimm, wie Vater immer sagt!"

Die Frau starrte ihren ältesten Sohn entsetzt an. Sirius versuchte sie weiter zu beruhigen und erzählte alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Als er dann geendet hat, ging die Mutter in die Knie und weinte. Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er falsch gemacht hatte und rannte zu seiner Mutter und nahm sie in den Arm. Doch diese weinte weiter.

Irgendwann tauchte der Vater wieder auf und sah zu Sirius runter und flüsterte bedrohlich: „Was hast du nur getan, Sirius?"

Sirius, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, fing an zu zittern und wimmerte: „Ich... Ich hab doch nichts getan... Ich wollte doch auch nur einmal mit anderen Kindern spielen!"

Der Vater ignorierte seinen Sohn und half seiner Frau hoch. Er trug sie halb aus Sirius' Zimmer. Sirius wollte ihnen folgen, doch die Tür knallte direkt vor seiner Nase zu. Auf einmal wurde Sirius bewusst, dass es ein sehr großer Fehler war nach Hause zurück zu kehren.


	3. Freund oder Familie

**Freund oder Familie?**

Sirius Lage hatte sich in den nächsten Jahren kaum geändert. Seine Eltern weigerten sich immer noch strikt, ihn als Sohn anzuerkennen. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Sirius jüngeren Bruder Regulus gelenkt. Er bekam alles, was sich Sirius gewünscht hatte und noch vieles mehr. Sirius erkannte im Laufe der Jahre, dass seine Eltern die Liebe ihres Sohnes Regulus erkaufen mussten. Sirius konnte nur darüber lachen. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er auch einmal so hätte enden können. Doch nun war es zu spät. Den Fehler, den die Eltern an Sirius' dritten Geburtstag gemacht hatten, Sirius als ihren Sohn abzulehnen, würde er ihnen niemals mehr verzeihen.

In den ersten Jahren brannte in Sirius ein wahres Feuer der Eifersucht auf seinen Bruder, der alles bekam. Auf den Festen war Sirius nur eine Nebenrolle. Sein kleiner Bruder wurde steht's vor ihm vorgestellt. Bei vielen kleineren Anlässen war Sirius sogar nicht eingeladen. Er wurde dann in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und durfte erst am nächsten Morgen raus.

Im normalen Alltag durfte Sirius nie wieder an der Familientafel speisen. Er wurde als Gast gesehen. Ab dem vierten Lebensjahr erfuhr Sirius keine familiäre Nähe mehr. Alles um ihn herum wurde kalt. Niemand interessierte sich, wo er sich rumtrieb. Sirius lernte seine Grenzen nicht kennen und fing mit dem Alter von sieben Jahren aufmüpfig zu werden. Er spielte seinen Eltern und seinen näheren Verwandten immer wieder einen Streich. Da er ‚keine' Eltern hatte, gab es niemanden, der ihn zurechtweisen konnte. Er entwickelte immer mehr die Eigenschaft, dickköpfig zu werden und sich dort rumzutreiben, wo es ihm passte.

So trieb sich Sirius auch weiterhin in London rum, wo lauter Muggel lebten. Er war jedoch immer ein Einzelgänger und fand keine richtigen Freunde. Denn alle kamen nicht mit seiner Antiautorität klar. Bis er auf James Potter traf, der genauso dickköpfig und stur war, wie Sirius.

Die beiden gerieten in einem Monat mindestens jeden zweiten Tag aneinander und prügelten sich. Doch mit jeden Streit wuchs die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen, bis sie sich als offizielle Freunde bekannten.

James nahm Sirius oft mit sich nach Hause. Bald fand Sirius heraus, dass James auch aus einer magischen Familie kam. Durch James erlernte Sirius alles, was er eigentlich von seinen Eltern erlernt hätte.

Irgendwann kam Sirius elfter Geburtstag. Er stand auf und zog sich an. Dann ging er über den Flur in die Küche. Es sollte ein gewöhnlicher Morgen sein. Sirius hatte vor, sich mit James zu treffen, der eine Überraschung angedeutet hatte. Bestimmt hatten seine Eltern, die äußerst nett waren, ein Picknick geplant. Zu oft hatte Sirius davon geschwärmt, obwohl sein erstes und letztes Picknick viele Jahre zurück lag. Heute waren es genau acht Jahre her.

Ganz in Gedanken ging Sirius in die Küche. Doch bevor er nur aufsehen konnte, rannte ihm Kreacher, der Hauself, entgegen.

„Meister Sirius! Ihr werdet von der Herrin und den Herren erwartet! Bitte folgt mir!", quieckte der gealterter Hauself.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Seit seinem Rauswurf aus der Familie wurde er nicht mehr Meister genannt. Schon gar nicht von den Hauself. Verdutzt und sich fragend, was das alles zum Teufel bedeuten sollte, folgte Sirius Kreacher in den Speisesaal, wo seine Eltern warteten.

Sie empfingen Sirius äußerst herzlich und nahmen ihn sogar in den Arm! Nun wusste Sirius gar nichts mehr. Er setzte sich auf seinen alten Platz und sah seine Eltern abwechselnd an. Noch nie hatte er sie so stolz gesehen!

Was hatte er gemacht? Sirius hatte lange versucht, seine Eltern zu beeindrucken, doch sie straften ihn mit noch mehr Abstand zur Familie.

„Heute ist der Tag der Tage, mein Sohn!", sagte der Mann stolz. Sirius wagte nicht, zu fragen, ob er sich verhört hatte. Er hatte gerade das Wort ‚Sohn' von seinem Vater an sich gerichtet gehört.

„Heute bist du elf Jahre alt! Und der Brief aus Hogwarts ist pünktlich angekommen!", seufzte die Mutter glücklich. Sirius starrte sie an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass seine Mutter ihn jemals so angelächelt hatte.

„Hogwarts?", fragte Sirius nach. Er hatte von James den Namen schon mal gehört, doch konnte jetzt nichts damit anfangen. „Wer ist das?"

„Hogwarts, mein Sohn, ist die beste Schule für Hexen und Zauberer in ganz England!", erklärte der Vater mit rausgestreckter Brust. „Deine Mutter und ich waren auch auf dieser Schule, bevor wir geheiratet haben! Und nun geht unser erster Sohn auch auf diese Schule!"

„Oh..." Sirius' Enttäuschung war groß. Gerade war Regulus in den Speisesaal eingetroffen und starrte seine Eltern an. Danach sah er Sirius mit einem angewiderten Blick an. Sirius war sich sicher, dass seine Eltern von Regulus sprachen. Er war ja der gewünschte Sohn im Hause der Blacks.

„Kein Grund geknickt reinzusehen! Glaub mir, als Black wirst du es in Slytherin leicht haben, Sirius!", lächelte die Mutter.

Sirius sah auf und lachte: „Wieso ich? Ich gehöre doch nicht zu den Blacks! Das habt ihr mir nun lang genug unter der Nase gerieben!"

„Und warum trägst du dann den Namen ‚Black'?", fragte der Vater nach.

„Weil...", fing Sirius an, stockte aber. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Es war alles so verwirrend. Hatte er acht Jahre lang mit einer irrsinnigen Vorstellung gelebt, nicht zu der Familie Black anzugehören? Das konnte sich Sirius nicht vorstellen.

„Keinen Widerspruch! Wir werden heute in die Winkelgasse fahren und alles Nötige für dich und den kommenden Schulbeginn besorgen!", lächelte die Mutter und ging auf Sirius zu. Sie nahm ihren ältesten Sohn in den Arm und drückte ihn.

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, Sirius! Du bist ja schon fast erwachsen!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Sirius konnte es kaum fassen. Er war endlich wieder ein Sohn seiner Eltern und diese waren sogar noch stolz auf ihn. In den Moment vergaß er seinen einzigsten Freund, der schon auf ihn wartete.

Erst gegen Abend fiel Sirius ein, dass er sich mit James verabredet hatte. Gerade als Sirius mit seinen Eltern zuhause ankam, rannte er aus dem Haus, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, war er schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Sirius musste James unbedingt erzählen, was heute passiert ist. Doch als Sirius an den Baum ankam, wo sie sich immer trafen, war James nicht mehr da. Er rief seinen Freund mehrmals. Dann beschloss Sirius James bei ihn Zuhause aufzusuchen und tatsächlich, er war auch da. James lag in seinem Bett und starrte stur die Zimmerdecke an, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius eintrat.

Sirius grinste über beide Ohren und plauderte los. Er ließ nichts aus und beschrieb seinen ganzen Tag ins kleinste Detail. Es schien, als ob das sein tollster Tag seines Lebens gewesen war. Als er endlich geendet hatte, rührte sich James immer noch nicht. Sirius fragte ihn, was er hatte, doch bekam keine Antwort.

„Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens heute mal für mich freuen?", fragte Sirius schon fast beleidigt.

„Natürlich! Mir fällt nur gerade ein, dass dir deine Eltern wichtiger sind als ich!", blaffte James zurück. Er sah Sirius immer noch nicht an.

„Was soll das den heißen? Deine Eltern sind dir auch wichtiger als ich!", stellte Sirius klar.

„Ja, schon! Nur ich hätte meinen Eltern auch klar gemacht, dass du auf mich wartest! Dann hätten sie mit mir später den Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse gemacht! Außerdem wollten wir beide gemeinsam dorthin! Schon vergessen?", zickte James zurück.

„Das hatte ich vergessen... tut mir leid...", murmelte Sirius leise.

„Außerdem, ich dachte deine Eltern würden dir am Arsch vorbeigehen! Sie akzeptieren dich nicht mal als ihren eigenen Sohn! Und jetzt, nur weil du in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurdest, ist bei denen wieder alles in Ordnung? Verdammt, Sirius! Du bist total naiv!", redete James energisch weiter.

„Hör auf mich anzubrüllen!", beschwerte sich Sirius. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht naiv! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich freue, dass meine Eltern stolz auf mich sind! Ich habe in Gegensatz zu dir bis heute keine Familie gehabt!"

„Du wirst sie auch nie haben, Sirius! Wach auf! Sie werden dich doch nur lieben, bis du wieder irgendwas anstellst! Und dann bist du wieder der Depp vom Dienst!", brüllte James.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du gönnst mir einfach dieses Glück nicht! Gib es doch wenigstens zu!", brüllte Sirius zurück und rannte aus dem Haus.

Wieso war sein einzigster Freund nur so zu ihm? Musste er sich wirklich zwischen Familie und Freund entscheiden? Sirius stiegen die Tränen ins Gesicht. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Einerseits wollte er seinen Freund nicht verlieren, doch andererseits wollte er seine neugewonnene Familie behalten! Wenn ihm doch jemand nur helfen könnte. Irgendeine neutrale Person. Doch die gab es nicht. Sirius hatte bis jetzt in der Welt von James Potter gelebt. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist er in die Welt der Blacks gerutscht und will keine der beiden Welten verlassen. Doch diese zwei verschiedenen Welten zu verschmelzen wäre unmöglich.


	4. Familie

Familie 

Sirius ging traurig nach Hause. Wieso gönnte James das Glück von seinem Freund nicht? War er etwa eifersüchtig? Wohl kaum... Das würde nicht zu James passen! Er hatte immer das bekommen was er wollte, warum sollte er denn eifersüchtig auf Sirius werden. Oder war er verbittert? Sirius wusste es nicht. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich sein Freund wieder einkriegen würde. Bis dahin würde er, Sirius, sich an seiner neugewonnen Familie erfreuen.

Seine Mutter sah ihn verwirrt an und frage, was so dringend gewesen sei, dass Sirius wieder sofort verschwinden musste. Sein Vater hingegen führte ihn wieder in den Speisesaal. Es war gerade Zeit zum Abendessen. Niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas in Sirius verzweifelt schrie und weinte. In seinem Inneren war er immer noch der kleine Junge, der es allen recht machen wollte. Doch endlich schien Sirius zu bemerken, dass man in seinem Leben Prioritäten setzen musste und man nicht allen es genehm machen konnte. Es mussten eben kleine Abstriche angestrichen werden.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Plan fertig! Sirius war auf sich stolz... Er hatte eine Zeittafel erstellt, um seine gesamte Freizeit zu planen. Für James und seine Familie war die Zeit gerecht eingeteilt. Bestimmt, wenn James diese sähe, würde er sich einkriegen. Auch unterrichtete er seine Eltern darüber. Sie sahen sich jedoch nur verwundert an und sagten nichts weiter. Sie kannten den Freund nicht, der für Sirius anscheinend gleichbedeutend mit der Familie stand.

Sirius Vater räusperte sich: „Sag mal, Sirius... Würdest du auch deinen Freund uns vorstellen?"

Sirius sah auf und strahlte seinen Vater an: „Liebend gerne! Ich frage ihn, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, ob er heute Abend mit uns essen will!"

Sirius Mutter lächelte: „Das ist kein Problem. Nur zu!"

Sirius Herz machte in dem Moment einen großen Sprung. Er durfte seinen Freund einladen! Früher durfte er es nicht und davor hatte er noch keine Freunde. Aber jetzt hatte er sogar noch einen Freund, der den Ansprüchen von seinen Eltern auch noch entsprach! James war ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der mit Sirius nach Hogwarts gehen wird. Außerdem war er auch noch sehr intelligent und mit dem Besen durchaus talentiert.

Gleich nach dem Essen suchte Sirius James auf. Diesmal fand er ihn bei ihren Baum, wo er kopfüber von einem Ast baumelte. Anscheinend hatte James Sirius schon von weiten erkannt und sprang vom Ast. Er landete geschickt auf seinen Füßen. Irgendwie sah er betreten rein.

Sirius ging langsam auf James zu, der ihm auch entgegen kam. Beide blieben voreinander stehen und schwiegen sich verlegen an. Sirius wollte James unbedingt davon erzählen, dass seine Eltern ihn kennen lernen wollten. Doch wie würde er darauf reagieren. Irgendwas bedrückte ihn, darum wollte er erst mal sich um James Problem kümmern.

„Hey...", murmelte Sirius.

„Hey...", antwortete James kurz.

„Ahm...", begann Sirius. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Warte bevor du anfängst! Ich möchte dir etwas sagen!", unterbrach ihn James. Endlich schaffte er es, Sirius in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja?", ermunterte ihn Sirius breitlächelnd.

„Also... Wegen gestern... Ich hab mich total daneben benommen! Es tut mir leid! Natürlich freut es mich, wenn du dich mit deinen Eltern versöhnt hast! Nur ich hatte Angst, dich als meinen Freund zu verlieren!", erklärte James. Sirius grinste über beide Ohren. James freute sich für ihn! Das gab ihn Mut, das zu fragen, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. James sah überrascht auf und grinste mit Sirius um die Wette.

Er kannte die Blacks nicht. Von seinen Eltern hatte er auch kaum was von ihnen erfahren. Darum wollte er erst recht etwas über Sirius Familie erfahren. Und was könnte dazu besser sein, als ein gemütliches Abendessen?

„Ich muss leider schon wieder weg.. Eigentlich stand das nicht in meinem Plan, dass ich hier mit dir Zeit verbringe...", plapperte Sirius und wollte gerade gehen.

James spitze die Ohren und fragte misstrauisch nach: „Was für ein Plan?"

Sirius drehte sich noch mal zu James um und lächelte: „Ich hab mir so gedacht, dass ich ab jetzt meine Zeit einplane.. also wann ich mit dir Zeit verbringe und wann ich nur mit meiner Familie rumhänge... Cool nicht?"

„Sag mal...", fing James an, doch diesmal unterbrach ihn Sirius: „Keine Zeit! Kannst du mir das nicht später sagen? Weil ich muss jetzt wirklich dringend los! Wir sehen uns heute Abend... Zehn Minuten vor sechs Uhr hier am Baum. Bis dann!"

Und dann war Sirius schon verschwunden und lies seinen Freund wieder unter dem Baum zurück. Er sah nicht mehr, wie sein Freund vor Wut gegen den Stamm trat.

-/-/-/-

Pünktlich zehn Minuten vor sechs Uhr stand Sirius unter den Kastanienbaum und wartete auf James. Doch er kam nicht. Sirius wurde ungeduldig. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern keine Verspätungen akzeptieren und schon gar nicht entschuldigen würden. Immer wieder sah Sirius auf seine neue Uhr und seufzte laut auf. Wo blieb James? Er war doch sonst immer so pünktlich!

Sirius wartete eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, bis er es aufgab und nach Hause ging. Bestimmt hatte James irgendwas aufgehalten und konnte nicht kommen. Sirius konnte seine Enttäuschung bis zu seinem Zuhause nicht bekämpfen oder verbergen. Seine Eltern warteten auf ihn und sahen ihn verwundert an, als er nur alleine in den Flur trat.

„Wo ist denn dein Freund?", fragte die Mutter plötzlich und schreckte Sirius aus den Gedanken.

„Mh? Oh! James? Der ist nicht gekommen!", seufzte Sirius und zog sich seinen Mantel aus.

„Schade... Ich hätte ihn gerne kennen gelernt... Und die Malfoys auch!", sagte Sirius' Vater heuchelnd.

„Die Malfoys?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ja! Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy haben ihren Sohn Lucius mitgebracht... Er ist schon in der dritten Klasse von Hogwarts und hat gerade Ferien. Ich habe mir so gedacht, dass es für dich sehr interessant sein sollte, wenn er dir etwas von Hogwarts erzählt.", lächelte Sirius Mutter und führte ihren Sohn in den Speisesaal, wo schon alle am Essen waren. Sirius entschuldigte sich für seine Verspätung bei den Gästen und verzehrte etwas.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen um James. Vielleicht ist ihm auch etwas passiert und konnte nicht kommen? ‚Hoffentlich ist alles gut', dachte sich Sirius im Stillen und atmete tief durch.

Nach dem Essen folgte ein langer Abend mit langweiligen Gesprächen. Lucius hatte keine Interesse, sich mit Sirius zu unterhalten. Auch ein gemeinsames Spiel lehnte er kühl ab.

Gegen Mitternacht konnte sich Sirius kaum noch auf den Füßen halten. Er flehte innerlich, dass die Malfoys endlich gehen würden, damit er sich in sein neues Bett kuscheln konnte. Durch irgendeine freundliche Vorhersehung wurde auch seine Bitte erhört und die Malfoys verabschiedeten sich schnell. Sie verschwanden im Kamin.

Sirius wollte sich gerade abwenden, um ins Bett zu gehen. Doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück, indem er seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter gelegt hatte. Verwundert sah Sirius zu seinen Vater auf, der ein ziemlich wütendes Gesicht hatte.

„Du hast dich heute unmöglich verhalten! Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren! Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt in dein Zimmer begibst und darüber nachdenkst, was du alles an diesem Abend falsch gemacht hast!", knurrte er leise und schubste Sirius von sich.

Sirius stolperte, aber fing sich, bevor er den Boden erreicht hatte. Er sah seine Eltern verwundert an. Irgendwie befand er sich keiner Sache schuldig. Doch die kalten Blicke seiner Eltern sagen ihm etwas anders. Nachdenklich ging er in sein Zimmer, das sich wieder in seinen alten Zustand zurückverwandelt hatte. Es war wieder mit den alten, klapprigen Möbel ausgestattet.

Als die Zimmertür ins Schloss gefallen war, lies sich Sirius in sein Bett sinken und seufzte nur noch ein schwaches „Ojee..." bevor er von den Wellen des Schlafes davon getragen wurde.


	5. Konsequenzen

**Konsequenzen**

Sirius verstand einfach nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte doch nur mit anderen Kindern im Sand gespielt. War nicht der Geburtstag dazu da, damit man etwas machen konnte, was einem Spaß macht? Es ist doch nichts passiert. Er ist legendlich zu spät nach Hause gekommen. Aber war das wirklich so schlimm.

Einige Stunden vergingen. Dann plötzlich hörte Sirius wieder Schritte. Seine Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen und sein Vater stand drin. Er schien um einiges ruhiger als vorher. Dennoch wich ihm Sirius zurück. Anscheinend hatte der Vater keine Lust seinen Sohn anzubrüllen und setzte sich auf das kleine Bettchen von Sirius und wartete.

Sirius konnte mit dieser Handlung nichts anfangen und wartete erst mal die Situation ab. Als nichts passierte, schöpfte Sirius Vertrauen und ging zu seinem Vater, der ihn anwies sich neben sich zu setzen. Diesem Befehl folgte Sirius ohne weiter zu zögern. Er warf seinem Vater sogar ein verzweifeltes Lächeln.

„Sirius Black!", sagte plötzlich der Vater mit einer kalten Stimme, die hart wie Stahl war.

„Ja, Vater?", antwortete Sirius binnen von Sekunden.

„Du bist der Erbe der Blackfamilie! Und musst somit auch gewisse Verantwortung für deine Taten tragen!", erklärte der Vater weiter. Sirius schwieg.

„Du bist nun, nach der Tradition der Blacks, alt genug deine Entscheidungen und ihre Konsequenzen zu steuern. Du wirst nicht von den kindlichen Trieben eines Kleinkindes getrieben! Ab jetzt bist du in dieser Familie mündig!", sagte der Vater weiter.

Sirius bekam große Augen und lächelte. Man konnte fast schon sagen, er war stolz endlich so alt zu sein um etwas mitsprechen zu können.

„Dennoch... Heute wäre deine Feier zur Integrierung in die Familie gewesen! Alles war vorbereitet! Doch du fehltest! So etwas hat es noch nie in dieser Familie gegeben! Sag mir, wo warst du?", fragte der Vater gefühlskalt.

„Ich... Ich habe draußen Kinder spielen sehen! Ich bin ihnen gefolgt... Wir haben den ganzen Tag gespielt!", antwortete Sirius leise. „Ich wusste nicht, dass man mich zuhause erwartete!"

„LÜGNER!", rief der Vater auf und stieß seinen Sohn vom Bett. Sirius war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, nur nicht, dass sein Vater plötzlich wieder ausrastete.

„Aber Vater...", wimmerte Sirius auf den Boden. Er hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

„Heute wäre dein Tag gewesen! Wir hätten dir heute alles erzählt!", brüllte der Vater seinen Sohn an.

„Was erzählt?", fragte Sirius weinerlich.

„Die Blacks sind eine traditionelle Zauberfamilie! Wir hätten dir heute die Grundlage für aktive Magie beigebracht! Nun musst du es dir selbst beibringen! Du hast uns alle in den dunklen Schatten der Schande gebracht! Ich bin von dir zutiefst enttäuscht! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich nicht einmal mehr als mein Sohn bezeichnen!", rief der Vater.

„Vater!", sagte Sirius und erstarrte bei dem Anblick seines Vaters. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater in so einem Zustand gesehen. Allmählich überkam Sirius eine hohe Welle der Angst. Er wollte doch nur etwas Spaß haben... und jetzt das! „Wie kann ich das nur gut machen?"

„Reue ist der beste Anfang, Sirius! Meiner Frau und mir werden uns zusammensetzen und uns eine angemessene Strafe ausdenken!", knurrte der Vater und stand auf. Er stieg über Sirius hinweg und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius rappelte sich auf und legte sich in Bett. Er war hungrig, doch er wagte nicht, sich etwas essen zu holen oder gar Kreacher, den Hauself, zu rufen. Diese Nacht müsste er wohl endlich zu dem werden, was von ihm erwartet wurde: Ein zäher Black.

-/-/-/-

Bis zu den Morgenstunden lag Sirius in seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er wusste nicht an was er dachte, was er tat oder wo er war. Das einzigste was er wusste war, dass er seine Eltern, nein, seine ganze Familie enttäuscht hatte. Er musste das irgendwie wieder gut machen! Irgendwas in Sirius sagte ihm, dass es diesmal nicht die Blumen aus dem Garten die Sache wieder richten können.

Er musste etwas tun, worauf seine Eltern endlich wieder einen Anlass hätten, auf ihn stolz zu sein. Etwas, was nur er alleine machen konnte. Etwas spektakuläres, was seine Eltern niemals erwartet hätten.

Bis zum Frühstück hatte Sirius auch einen Plan ausgereift. Es mussten nur noch die Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Sirius zog sich um und überlegte sich noch mal alles durch. Nichts durfte schief gehen, denn sonst, wäre alles umsonst gewesen!

Dann ging auch schon seine Zimmertür auf und der Hauself stand in der Tür. Sirius folgte wortlos dem Geschöpf in den Speisesaal. Seine Mutter und sein Vater saßen schon am Tisch und schienen auf ihren Sohn zu warten.

„Guten Morgen, Mutter. Guten Morgen, Vater.", begrüßte Sirius seine Eltern. Doch von ihnen bekam er kein einzigsten Gruß. Er setzte sich zu Tisch und wartete. Der Vater sah Sirius verwirrt an und fragte: „Sirius. Was suchst du hier?"

Sirius war verdutzt und antwortete naiv: „Ich wollte frühstücken. Wie jeden Morgen!"

„Du bist kein Mitglied der Blackfamilie! Geh in die Küche um dort zu essen!" Diesmal antwortete nicht der Vater, sondern seine Mutter. Sirius drehte sich entsetzt zu seiner Mutter um und sagte: „Aber... Mama..."

„Ich bin nicht deine Mutter!", antwortete diese sofort. „Geh in die Küche, Sirius! Wie es dir mein Mann befiehlt!"

Sirius sah seine Eltern entsetzt an. Warum war seine Mutter nicht mehr seine Mutter? Was war passiert?

Der Vater stand auf und packte Sirius wieder am Kragen. Er schleifte ihn nach draußen und rief Kreacher, den Hauself. Das Geschöpf, das Sirius am vorherigen Abend in den Speisesaal geführt hatte und an dem Morgen auch aus dem Zimmer abgeholt hatte, kam angerannt. Schlitternd hielt er vor seinem Meister und verbeugte sich.

„Nimm dieses Kind! Es soll in der Küche essen.. für immer!", sagte der Mann und setzte Sirius vor seine Füße ab. „Ich will dieses Kind auch nicht mehr an unserer Tafel zu Gesicht bekommen!"

„Wie Ihr Kreacher befehlt!", piepste der Hauself und verbeugte sich. Erst als die Tür zum Speisesaal ins Schloss gefallen war, erhob sich Kreacher aus der Verbeugung. Ihm bot sich ein kläglicher Anblick.

Sirius kniete vor der Tür des Speisesaals und klopfte weinend immer wieder an die Tür. Er rief immer wieder: „Es tut mir leid! Lasst mich wieder zurück! Mum! Dad! Bitte!"

Doch all das Flehen und Betteln half nichts. Die Tür blieb zu. Irgendwann war Sirius erschöpft vom vielen Weinen und folgte dem Hauself in den Keller, wo sich auch die geräumige Küche befand.

Stillschweigend verzehrte er sein Frühstück. Dann schleppte er sich die Treppe wieder hinauf. In den oberen Zimmern war lauter Krach zu hören. Sirius rannte die Treppen hoch. Vielleicht konnte er helfen. Er folgte dem lauten Knacken und Klirren bis in sein Zimmer. Dort stand sein Vater und schwang den Zauberstab. Sämtliche kostbaren Möbel verschwanden und wurden von dem Nötigsten ersetzt. Entsetzt über den Anblick trat Sirius in sein Zimmer. Sein Vater schien ihn bemerkt zu haben und beendete den Zauber. „Ich denke, für einen Gast wird das genügen!", sagte er und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er lies Sirius in seinem neueingerichteten Zimmer zurück. In dem vorher prächtigen Zimmer stand nun nur noch ein altes klappriges Brett aus Eisenstangen, einem alten Holztisch, der aussah, als ob er jeder Zeit auseinander brechen würde und einem Schrank, der unheimlich hin und her schaukelte.

Mit Vorsicht öffnete Sirius den Schrank und fand alle seine Kleidungstücke wieder. Erleichtert schloss Sirius den Schrank und drehte sich um. In dem selben Moment fiel der Schrank in sich zusammen und wirbelte eine große Staubwolke auf, die Sirius verschlang.

Eigentlich kam seine Eltern sofort angerannt um zu sehen, ob etwas passiert sein könnte. Doch niemand kam und nahm Sirius in den Arm. Niemand tröstete Sirius vor dem erlittenen Schock.

Da wurde es Sirius klar, dass sich alles Verändert hatte. Er war kein Black mehr! Er trug nur noch den Namen, aber er wurde nicht mehr als Mitglied akzeptiert. Von nun an musste sich Sirius selbst durchschlagen. Und niemals Schwäche zeigen.


	6. Der Schwur

Der Schwur 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius auf. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer und in ihm brannten Schuldgefühle. Doch sie galten eher seinem Freund James und nicht seinen Eltern. Er hatte seinen Freund wieder mal im Stich gelassen. James hatte von Anfang an recht gehabt! Seine Eltern hatten ihn wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit wieder verstoßen. Doch er, Sirius, wollte es nicht wahr haben. Er nahm sein Kissen und drückte es auf sein Gesicht. Was musste schon das Kissen für Dinge anhören, die Sirius ins Kissen brüllte.

Erst nach einer viertel Stunde kam Sirius mit einem hochrotem Kopf, heiserer Stimme und qualvollverzerrtem Gesicht aus seinem Zimmer. Er ignorierte seine Eltern, die im Flur standen und auf ihn warteten. Anscheinend wollten sie fragen, ob ihr ältester Sohn nun endlich wusste, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Doch Sirius grüßte seine Eltern nicht. Er ging stumpf an ihnen in Richtung Küche vorbei. Nie wieder würde er seine Freunde wegen seiner Familie verraten. Seine Eltern würden sich doch nie ändern. Er wäre immer der willenlose Körper, den man immer hin und her schubsen könnte, wie es einem gerade in den Kram passte. Doch diese Zeiten waren nun endgültig vorbei, schwor sich Sirius.

Der Vater von Sirius verzog sein Gesicht und rief Sirius hinterher: „Sirius! Weißt du was du nun in deinem Leben falsch gemacht hast? Insbesondere gestern?"

Sirius drehte sich zu seinen Vater um. Er war erstaunt, dass sein Vater ihn einfach so anredete. Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Lachen, doch er scheiterte grandios. Seine Eltern starrten ihn entsetzt an.

Um Beherrschung ringend strich sich der Vater über seinen schwarzen Umhang. Die Mutter von Sirius hob die Augenbraue und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich Sirius und antwortete immer noch mit einem Lachen in der Stimme: „Tut mir leid. Aber ich fand gerade die Antwort auf Eure Frage, die ich schon mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Diese Erleichterung hatte mich gerade zu zum Lachen beflügelt."

„Na dann... Wie lautete die Frage und die dazu gehörige Antwort?", zischte die Mutter ungeduldig.

„Die Frage hat schon Ihr werter Ehemann gestellt.", stellte Sirius klar.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, Sirius!", bemerkte der Vater.

„Ich habe in meinem Leben nur einen Fehler gemacht. Fortwährend! Darum bin ich nun in dieser Lage.", erklärte Sirius. „Ich bin eigentlich mit diesem Fehler aufgewachsen. Darum habe ich ihn nie als Fehler angesehen. Doch der gestrige Tag und die Nacht darauf, öffneten meine Augen. Mein Fehler lag in den falschen Prinzipien! Ich wollte es immer alles jedem Recht machen und habe selten an mich gedacht. Ich habe nicht erkannt, dass man zwischen Freunde und Familie unterscheiden sollte und diese auch verschieden zu behandeln."

„Das ist eine wahre Aussage, mein Sohn!", lächelte der Vater. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas Stolz mit, der Sirius nicht entging. Gerade diese Aussage brachte Sirius zu grinsen. Endlich würde er auch seinen Eltern zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man die Sachen verdreht und etwas falsches daraus versteht!

„Danke, Sir.", lächelte Sirius. „Ich habe nämlich die Entscheidung getroffen, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe von Menschen zu lenken, die mich niemals enttäuschen würde und für mich durchs Feuer gehen würde!"

Sirius Eltern strahlten fast ihren Sohn an. Man konnte ihre Erwartung auf ein so großes Lob in den Gesichtern lesen. Sie warteten weiterhin ab, bis Sirius nach einer Kunstpause wieder zu sprechen anfing.

„Darum", beendete Sirius seinen Vortrag, „habe ich beschlossen, dass ich nicht mehr der Schlagball meiner Familie spielen werde. Ich werde mich nicht mehr den dummen und egoistischen Vorstellungen meiner Familie beugen. Meine Freunde werden mir die nötige Kraft dazu geben, da bin ich mir sicher! Also wenn ihr mich entschuldigend wollt, mein bester Freund wartet bestimmt schon auf mich! Ich wünsche Ihnen, Mr. und Mrs. Black einen angenehmen Tag."

Er sah wie die stolzgezierten Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Eltern zerbrach. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ging er aus dem Haus und atmete die frische Luft ein. Dann sah er auf eine Uhr und rannte los. Er wollte nicht zu spät kommen und seinen Freund enttäuschen.

Sirius kam schwer atmend an der Kastanie, die in voller Pracht blühte. Verwirrt drehte sich Sirius um die eigene Achse. James würde ihn niemals hängen lassen! Verunsichert zog Sirius einen Brief aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. Es war ein Brief von James.

Sirius hatte den Brief letzte Nacht so oft gelesen. Er konnte nicht gelogen sein! Das würde Sirius nicht ertragen können. Nochmals las sich Sirius den Brief durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch am richtigen Treffpunkt war.

Hi Sirius,

es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern sitzen lassen habe! Aber es musste alles glaubhaft wirken! Aber alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge.

Du hast mir schon öfters erzählt, dass deine Eltern empfindlich auf Verspätungen reagieren. Darum wollte ich wissen, wie weit ihre elterliche Liebe geht... Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie es mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken hingenommen haben und es dann auch dabei gelassen haben.

Wenn nicht, hoffe ich, dass diese Aktion dir die Augen geöffnet haben. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du sehen sollst, denn du musst selbst lernen Sachen zu erkennen. Du musst irgendwann eben eigenständig leben!

Nun habe ich unsere Freundschaft ziemlich strapaziert, als ich gestern nicht gekommen bin. Ich hoffe, dass du mir trotzdem vergibst. Wenn ja, dann sehen wir uns um zehn Uhr an der Kastanie. Ich werde auf jeden fall da sein...

James

Sirius sah seufzend auf. Er hatte James so viel zu verdanken. Doch James wollte sich wegen seiner Hilfe entschuldigen! Das konnte Sirius erst recht nicht zulassen. Angestrengt sah er sich um.

Dann sah er ihn! James kam mit gesenkten Kopf um die Ecke. Anscheinend war er ziemlich tief in seinen Gedanken.

„James!", brüllte Sirius fröhlich. James hob seinen Kopf und erblickte Sirius. Sofort breitete sich ein großes Lächeln über dessen Gesicht.

James und Sirius liefen sich entgegen und blieben kurz voreinander stehen. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sirius wollte James so viele Sachen sagen und auch danken und überhaupt. Doch die Worte, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, waren einfach weg! Es schien, als ob er nicht mehr der englischen Sprache mächtig war! James schien es gleich zu gehen. Er öffnete den Mund mehrmals aber es kam kein vernünftiges Wort raus.

Sirius gab es endgültig auf und umarmte seinen Freund. Diese Umarmung wurde von James sofort erwidert. Beide standen eine Weile so. Bis ihnen klar wurde, wie eng sie aneinander standen und lösten sich sofort. Beide räusperten sich und fingen an zu lachen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu der Kastanie und kletterten auf ihren Ast. Dort erzählte Sirius James bis ins kleinste Detail, wie er seinen Eltern erklärt hatte, dass er bei ihren Spielchen nicht mehr mitmachen würde. James krümmte sich vor Lachen und ihm traten auch paar Tränen ins Gesicht.

Sie begründeten ihre Freundschaft neu und schworen sich, niemals aneinander zu verraten oder zu zerstreiten! Niemals sollte irgendwas oder irgendwer zwischen sie treten. Dieser Schwur starb erst mit dem Tod von Sirius Black im Ministerium, sechsunddreißig Jahre später. Der Kastanienbaum, ein Symbol für die Freundschaft zwischen James Potter und Sirius Black, blüht noch heute jeden Frühling und erzählt von den zwei kleinen Abenteurern und ihren Schwur.


End file.
